


I Need You To Go

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Affection, Early Days, F/F, Love, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: A brief look at Max and Eleanor's relationship.





	I Need You To Go

The sun is halfway across the bedroom floor before Max finally stirs. There’s a warm weight against her stomach, pleasant and comforting somehow. A weight she doesn’t want to leave.

She opens her eyes to see a mass of golden hair spread across the pillow between them. Max exhales, letting her breath drift a curl across Eleanor’s face. Eleanor murmurs something in her sleep, but doesn’t wake.

Max can’t help smiling at the sight. She wants to stay still as possible, and watch Eleanor sleep soundly and peacefully in her bed. If only she could.

There are footsteps on the veranda outside. Max holds her breath until they pass and then lets it out. It’s later than she thought. It’s time she was at work.

Eleanor looks so contented, she doesn’t want to disturb her, but she has to. “Eleanor.” Max whispers.

Eleanor doesn’t move. She’s curled peacefully against Max, her breasts rising faintly with each breath.

“You need to go.” Max nudges Eleanor. “Eleanor.”

She isn’t supposed to have clients stay the night. If she stays and they’re caught, then Noonan will demand that Eleanor pay for Max’s time. She doesn’t  _want_  Eleanor to pay for last night. Last night had just been for them.

It had started with Eleanor climbing the balcony up to Max’s bedroom because Max had dared her she couldn’t. She should have known that would be a challenge, not a deterrent.

Eleanor had merely swung her braid over her shoulder with a determined set of her jaw and started climbing.

Max had leaned on her balcony railing, watching Eleanor as she climbed, half laughing to herself, half-astonished that this beautiful girl was climbing her balcony because she wanted her.

“There.” Eleanor placed her hands on her hips. “What’s my reward?”

Max had kissed her, right there on the balcony, letting Eleanor pull the dress from her shoulders, dropping it to the floor.

Max stood in front of her naked, seeing Eleanor gaze at her with open desire. Heat throbbed between Max’s thighs. She  _needed_ Eleanor now. She wanted to see herself in Eleanor’s eyes forever.

“Let me.” Eleanor had breathed, kneeling between Max’s thighs. Her hands touched her with reverence, with want, with uncertain surety. She was the only one who had ever touched Max like that.

“Max.” Eleanor murmured her name like she was a gift from the gods. Max’s fingers tangled in her hair as she shuddered at the touch of Eleanor’s tongue.

 *  *  *

“Eleanor.” Max breathes. “You need to go.”

“What time is it?”

“Time for you to be gone, mon chere.” Max kisses her hair as she sits up. “I’m sorry, but it is so.”

Eleanor sits up. “I was wondering if…” She bites her lip, looking down at as she buttons her blouse. The lips that Max has stared at across a room a hundred times, wanting to taste and feel it against her own. The lips that Max loves to hear call her name as Eleanor abandoned herself to the sweet surrender of Max’s mouth on her.

“What?” Max asks, a little impatiently now, as she pulls her own robe on. It’s much later she thought. “I have to get to work.”

Eleanor nods. “I know.”

She looks at Max with that same sweet desperate desire she had last night and leans over the bed to kiss her again. “I’ll be back.”

Max smiles at her, but she doesn’t hold her breath.

*  *  *                                            

The next week Eleanor returns to the brothel, sets down a hefty pouch of gold and states that no man is allowed to procure Max’s services from the day forth. Noonan wants to object, but at the price, he can’t and he doesn’t say a word as Max tugs Eleanor upstairs by the hand to her room.

She locks the door and gazes at Eleanor. “Can you afford that?” Max demands.

“I can.” Eleanor juts her chin up. “Besides, I don’t want anyone else touching you.”

Max stares at her wordlessly.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t, I mean, if you wanted someone.” Eleanor hesitates. “I just wanted you to have the choice.”

Max goes to her. She cups Eleanor’s face in her hands and brings her in for a kiss. “I don’t want anyone but you.”


End file.
